Gravity Falls and Steven Universe in: Return of the Shape Shifter
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: The Universe family and Connie are going on a vacation on the summer to Gravity falls where they meet Dipper and Mabel. But little do they know that familiar foes are returning and plan to team up to destroy their rivals. Now it looks like our heroes will have to work together to save their world. Can they do it? Thanks for over 10,000 views! I didn't think it would be THIS popular
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Warning/Mutual feelings.

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Steven Universe or Gravity Falls!)

_You think you're so clever don't you Dipper? But you have no idea what you're up against. You'll NEVER find the author. If you keep digging, you'll meet a fate worse than you can imagine! And this will be the last form you'll ever take._

Those words popped into Dipper's head as he was sleep. He woke up to a rain shower with a little thunder. "What a nightmare," he said.

He looked up to the sky and saw the rain.

"Must've been a storm that passed by," he said. He looked at a secret picture he had of him and Wendy. "What if I almost killed her that day?" he asked himself.

The next morning he woke up and saw Mabel and Grunkle Stan making breakfast.

"Look who decided to wake up," said Mabel. She hugged her twin. "Looks like it was raining last night," she said.

"Yeah," said Dipper. Grunkle Stan was looking at the paper. "Well I'll be," he said, "Looks like people are starting to get interested in Gravity Falls."

"What?!" asked Dipper and Mabel in unison, "Jinx."

"A lot of people from different cities are planning to see us," said Grunkle Stan, "Looks like all the stuff we went through is starting to pay off."

"I told you this was good luck," said Mabel, "This book really made us have some good times." "Yeah," said Dipper, "And bad times."

He looked at Wendy working as the cash register.

"What's eating you?" asked Grunkle Stan. "He hasn't been the same since he almost got Wendy killed," said Mabel. "

Oh," said Grunkle Stan. He looked at the note that was sitting on his desk. "Sometimes things happen," said Mabel, "But we just gotta get through them. Besides the Shapeshifter is dead." "Yeah," said Dipper as he smiled.

Meanwhile in a town called Beach City, a young man and 3 women were training.

"Steven use your shield!" said one of them.

Steven tried to use it but something was blocking him.

The purple gem ceased attacking. "What's wrong dude?" she asked.

"Its nothing Amethyst," said Steven.

The tall one looked at him. "You can tell us anything," she said. "Yeah," said the third one.

Steven remembered back that day where his friend Connie comforted him. "I wanna be part of your universe," her voice said. "What does she mean?" asked Steven.

"I think we should leave him alone Garnet," said the 3rd crystal gem.

"Agreed Pearl," said Garnet. They disappeared. Steven looked up to the sky. "Steven!" said a voice. It was Connie.

"Hey Connie," said Steven. "I've been looking all over for you," she said, "You were probably training with the gems."

"Yeah," said Steven. She sat down with him.

"Are you still thinking about…. What happened in Rose's room?" she asked. "Sometimes," said Steven.

"Me too," said Connie, "I really had a lot of fun."

Connie moved closer to him. Steven started to blush.

Amethyst was giggling. "Someone's in…."

Garnet covered her mouth. "Don't mess with his funky flow," she said.

"Steven…." Said Connie

"Yeah?" asked Steven.

"Remember when we were in the cloud room and my clone told you to tell me something?" asked Connie.

"Yeah," said Steven.

"What was it you really wanted to tell me?" asked Connie.

Steven started to blush some more. "Tell her how you feel," said the voice of Connie's clone.

Steven thought of what happened. He knew that sooner or later he had to tell her.

"Connie, I have to tell you something," said Steven.

"Hold that thought," said Connie as she pulled out some tickets. She gave him one.

"What are these?" he asked.

"My parents talked to your dad, and he invited me to a vacation that he hasn't told you about yet," said Connie, "To Gravity Falls."

"Oh yeah," said Steven, "I thought I heard him talking about something.

Connie laughed. "So what were you about to say?" asked Connie.

"Well…. I…." said Steven, "I…. Ireallyreallylikeyou."

"Whoa, slow down," said Connie, "I can't understand what you're saying."

"I said…. I really like you Connie," said Steven, "I always had feelings for you since the day we met."

That made Connie start to blush.

(Steven finally told Connie how he feels. How will she react? Find out in the next chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The vacation starts.

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Steven Universe or Gravity Falls!)

_Previously:_

"_My parents talked to your dad, and he invited me to a vacation that he hasn't told you about yet," said Connie, "To Gravity Falls."_

"_Oh yeah," said Steven, "I thought I heard him talking about something._

_Connie laughed. "So what were you about to say?" asked Connie._

"_Well…. I…." said Steven, "I…. Ireallyreallylikeyou."_

"_Whoa, slow down," said Connie, "I can't understand what you're saying."_

"_I said…. I really like you Connie," said Steven, "I always had feelings for you since the day we met."_

_That made Connie start to blush._

"W-what did you say?" asked Connie.

"I like you," said Steven, "I…. I wanted to tell you since the could room but I was just scared."

"Steven…" she said.

"If you don't feel the same… I understand," said Steven, "But please promise me we can still be friends."

Connie smiled.

"Steven, I may as well tell you," said Connie, "I kinda knew that you liked me."

"Really?" asked Steven.

"Yeah," said Connie, "And I was scared to tell you but…. I've had a crush on you for a while."

Steven smiled. "You did?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Connie as she moved clover.

"I'm glad," said Steven.

There was an akward silence and then a cricket chirped. It was Amythest.

"Stop behaving like a child," said Pearl.

"Would you like to be my… girlfriend?" asked Steven.

Connif giggled and said, "Ok."

That made Steven smile.

She leaned towards him and was about to kiss him.

Amythest interrupted them saying, "What's up?!"

She startled them both.

"Steven can you and Connie give me a hand with these bags?" asked Greg.

"Sure dad," said Steven.

"I think this vacation to Gravity Falls is gonna be fun," said Connie.

"I never thought your parents would let you come with me on this trip," said Steven.

"Me either," said Connie, "But I guess they're starting to understand that I'm growing into an adult now."

"I hear Gravity Falls is an awesome vacation spot," said Steven.

Meanwhile

People were gathering around a carnival at the Mystery Shack. A lot of kids were sitting on the grass. "Ready Dipper?" asked Mabel. "Ready Mabel," said Dipper. They stepped out and music started to play.

Benefit of Grunkle Stan (Parody of Being for The Benefit of Mr. Kite)

_Dipper: For the benefit of Grunkle Stan_

_There will be a show of lands on trampoline_

_Mabel: The Pine twins will all be there_

_Late of Pablo Fanques' fair, what a scene_

_Both: Over men and horses hoops and garters_

_Lastly through a hogshead of real fire_

_With this plan, Grunkle Stan will challenge the world_

_Mabel: The celebrated Grunkle Stan_

_Performs his feats on around our land at Bishopsgate_

_Dipper: The Pine Twins will dance and sing_

_As Grunkle Stan flies through the ring, don't be late_

_Both: Messrs K. and H. assure the public_

_Their production will be second to none_

_And of course Henry the Horse dances the waltz_

_Dipper: The band begins at ten to six_

_When Grunkle Stan performs his tricks without a sound_

_Mabel: And Mr. P will demonstrate_

_Ten somersets he'll undertake on solid ground_

_Both: Having been some days in preparation_

_A splendid time is guaranteed for all_

_With the plan, Grunkle Stan is topping the bill_

The audience cheered as the show went on.

"This is great," said Mabel, "This benefit will get Grunkle Stan a lot of visitors and money."

"I'm not so sure about this," said Dipper.

"Come on, it'll be great," said Mabel. She went to the center. "Ladies and gentleman, be prepared for tonight, we have a special treat for you," said Mabel.

Wendy and Soos brought over a cage.

"Within this cage is a lost animal," said Mabel, "And once it is released you will all be amazed."

Dipper got out a key and opened the gate. From the gate, a wolf like creature jumped out and scared everyone. They all ran out of the shack screaming.

"I told you we shouldn't have used that "5 nights at freddy's" thing," said Dipper.

"Maybe I've played too much," said Mabel.

Meanwhile (Again)

Steven and the gang were packed up and ready to head off.

"Be safe Connie," said Connie's mom

"And don't talk to strangers," said her dad.

"Sure thing," said Connie.

Connie's mom turned to Steven. "I am putting all my trust on you and your father that our daughter will return safe and sound," she said.

"You can count on us," said Greg.

Steven and Connie were secretly holding hands.

They got in the car and Greg started to drive.

Elsewhere the waves were starting to rumble.

Something emerged from the water laughing. "The time has come for my revenge Crystal Gems," said the creature. She saw them driving away. "You won't get far," she said as she laughed evilly.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meet The Pine Twins

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Steven Universe or Gravity Falls!)

Dipper and Mabel were putting up decorations for the summer vacation at Gravity Falls.

"So why doesn't Grunkle Stan do some of this stuff himself?" asked Dipper.

"Beats me," said Mabel.

Soos gave them a hand.

"Hey kid, how come I haven't seen you around Wendy lately," he said.

"I don't wanna talk about it," said Dipper.

"He feels guilty cause he almost killed Wendy," said Mabel.

"You ought to let that go dude," said Soos.

"I guess," said Dipper.

He saw Wendy laughing outside with her friends.

"Thompson! Thomson! Thompson!" they all chanted.

Wendy saw Dipper and smiled.

(Meanwhile)

The gang was on a road trip to Gravity Falls. Amethyst was looking at Steven and Connie.

"Those two make the cutest couple," she said chuckling.

"Amethyst leave them alone," said Pearl laughing.

Steven and Connie turned around and they were whistling.

"I'm so glad I could come with you," said Connie.

"Me too," said Steven.

"How about some tunes," said Greg.

Garnet was about to jump out but he actually put in a nice mellow tune.

Steven and Connie looked at some pictures of them together.

"I think you blinked on that last one," said Connie as she giggled.

"Yeah," said Steven, "But we had some good times."

"Yeah," said Connie, "I really like this song."

"Me too," said Steven as he moved closer to her.

"He smells really nice," she said to herself.

They were about to kiss again when their dad interrupted.

"So Connie, what do you know about Gravity Falls?" asked Greg.

They blushed.

"Um…. I do know that its an amazing place with lots of strange things happening every day," said Connie, "Some guy made a book about it."

"Wow," said Greg, "History gets interesting now-a-days."

"Yeah," said Connie giggling and looking at Steven.

(Meanwhile)

Dipper and Mabel were finally done decorating.

"Well that's the last of it," said Mabel.

"Finally," said Dipper.

He saw a car. "Looks like we have company," he said.

"The visitors!" said Mabel as she hugged Dipper.

"Gems," said Garnet, "Disguise yourselves."

The crystal gems disguised themselves as humans with human skin.

Grunkle Stan saw someone get out of the bus. "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle!" he said

Greg saw him. "Stan!" he said. He gave him a hug.

"I haven't seen you since the last time you jammed with your band," said Grunkle Stan, "How's music going for you?"

"Pretty good," said Greg.

Grunkle Stan saw the kids. "Who are they?" he asked.

"This is my son Steven Universe, and this is his friend Connie."

"Hi," said Steven and Connie.

"This is my niece and nephew, Dipper and Mabel," said Grunkle Stan, "They're quite a handful."

Mabel giggled. "Come on," she said, "I'll show you each your rooms."

Each of them were separated into their rooms in the shack.

"Nice place," said Amethyst, "I can get a kick out of living in a summer house."

Garnet laid down on the bed cool girl style.

Pearl started to meditate.

Greg settled in his room.

"Looks like you're bunking with me," said Mabel.

Connie laughed and said, "Yeah."

After getting settled in Steven and Connie finally had some time to spend together.

"I really like spending time with you Connie," said Steven.

Connie blushed. "Me too," she said.

"Really?" asked Steven

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Connie, "You are my boyfriend now. My mom encouraged me to ask you out."

"I thought they didn't like me," said Steven.

"Well people change silly," she said.

"Yeah," said Steven. He got out his guitar and played a song.

_If you're evil and you're on the rise_

_You can count on the four of us taking you down._

_Cause we're good and evil never beats us _

_we'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas. _

_We are the crystal gems. _

_We'll always save the day and if you think we can't. _

_We'll always find a way. _

_Thats why the people of this world believe in. _

_Garnet, Amethyst, and pearl and Steven._

Connie clapped her hands. "That was really good," she said.

He then played something familiar.

Connie smiled and said, "That's the song we danced to before we fused."

"Yeah," said Steven, "I asked my dad to teach it to me."

Connie hugged him and he blushed.

She then kissed him on the cheek. He blushed red and laid on the floor and she giggled.

Meanwhile Wendy saw Dipper looking at his book.

"Hey Dipper," she said.

Dipper turned around and saw Wendy. He looked around and saw if anyone was here.

"You name _IS_ Dipper right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Listen, if you're not busy this weekend," said Wendy, "Wanna come over to my place and see another movie?"

Dipper started to blush. Mabel was laughing.

"Sure," said Dipper.

"Cool," she said as she walked away.

He pulled out the paper and said, "Maybe we have a chance."

Far away in a strange location a frozen creature started to regain movement. He broke free of the ice and laughed evilly. "Revenge is mine Dipper Pines," he said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Team-Up

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Steven Universe or Gravity Falls!)

Steven and Connie were playing at the beach.

They were dancing to the radio.

Greg was talking with Grunkle Stan.

"So is your boy a musician too?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Sort of," said Greg, "He does his own thing with music. He did make up a song about the crystal… I mean his friends."

Grunkle Stan laughed.

"Dude, he almost blew out cover," said Amethyst.

"Well as long as no one knows who we are, there won't be any problems," said Pearl.

Dipper was looking at the book.

"When are you gonna let that book go dude," said Mabel.

"I can't," said Dipper, "It has a lot of mysteries and I wanna solve them all. That way no one thinks I'm a total weirdo."

"You're not a weirdo," said Mabel.

"Then how do you explain this," said Dipper. He showed her a picture from school of people making fun of him.

Meanwhile Malachite snuck into Roses room.

"The time has come Crystal Gems," she said. She made some water clones and then used the clouds to make a portal. "Destroy the crystal gems," she said.

Her minions went down to the portal.

Connie and Steven were splashing each other. Something splashed.

"What was that?" asked Connie.

"I'm not sure," he said.

Something punched him and he landed on the sand.

"Steven!" said Connie as she rushed to him.

She went to his aid.

Some water like creatures emerged from the ocean. "Oh boy," said Steven.

They charged at him. "Greg, you should get inside," said Garnet.

He went inside with Grunkle Stan.

The crystal gems went into action and fought off the creatures.

Garnet got out her fists and punched them.

Amethyst got out her rope and whipped them away.

Pearl got out a sword and another creature got a sword. "What the…." She said.

Steven fought some of the creatures.

Mabel was looking outside. "What's happening out there?" she asked.

One of the creatures splattered at the window and Mabel jumped into Dipper's arms.

Garnet was still fighting them off. "These creeps are tough," she said.

One of them grabbed Connie. "Steven, help!" she said. Steven saw one of them drag her away.

"Get your hands off her!" he shouted as he punched one of them. It attacked them and he used his shield to block them.

"When did you…" asked Connie.

"I had some help from Uncle Grandpa," said Steven.

"Uncle who?" asked Connie.

"Long story," said Steven.

More came at them when someone shot a silver arrow at them. It exploded taking most of them out. Someone jumped down.

It was another crystal gem.

"Survivors!" said Pearl.

The crystal gem went into action and fought them off. Steven took Connie to safety.

The fight was over.

"Come on," said Mabel, "Let's check it out!" She took Dipper's hand and they went outside.

"Thank you for your help," said Pearl, "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Pearl, this is Garnet and that's…."

Amethyst was fooling around with one of the creatures.

"Amethyst!" said Pearl. She stopped

"You are still in one piece," said the crystal gem, "I was afraid I had been too late."

"Who are you?" asked Steven.

"I am Zircon," said Zircon, "I am here to give you a warning."

"Warning?" asked Steven.

"Malachite has escaped," said Zircon.

"What?!" asked everyone in unison.

"Yes," said Zircon, "She somehow escaped the prison of the ocean and is heading to Gravity Falls right now to plot her revenge."

"Who's Malachite?" asked Mabel.

The others turned around and saw Dipper and Mabel.

"Only the most dangerous criminal and an enemy to all the other Crystal Gems," said Pearl, "She's the reason why we settled on Earth."

"She tried to destroy the entire planet," said Amethyst, "But we stopped her."

"Well she's somehow free," said Zircon, "And we need to stop her before she harms this planet and extinguishes all human life."

The Shape Shifter was looking around for the Pine twins.

Robbie (Wendy's ex) was going around trying to think of a way to get Wendy back. He remembered Dipper breaking the two of them up, and he wanted revenge.

"I'm gonna get my hands on that punk," he said, "I know I'm with Tambry, but that doesn't mean I don't still hate him for what he did."

The Shape Shifter saw him. "Aha!" he said as he caught him. He brought him to a quiet area. "End of the line Dipper Pine," he said.

"Wait!" said Robbie before he was finished.

Shape Shifter got a good look at him. "You're not Dipper," he said as he threw him away.

"I want payback on him too Shape Shifter," he said as the Shape Shifter stopped, "That's why I've been secretly looking for you."

He turned around. "That's right, I know about you," said Robbie, "You want what I want. Revenge on Dipper Pine."

"Yes," said the Shape Shifter, "He trapped me in that frozen prison."

"He made me lose Wendy," said Robbie, "And now I'm gonna make him lost everything he cares about. If I can't have Wendy, no one can."

"I like your style," said the Shape Shifter, "What do you say we team up?"

Robbie grinned. "Yeah," he said, "I like that."

They both started to laugh evilly.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The training

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Steven Universe or Gravity Falls!)

The gems were making an obstacle course for Steven to train himself for when Malachite returns.

"Ready Steven?" asked Amethyst.

"As I'll ever be," said Steven.

"Ready, set….. go!" said Pearl.

He started running to the end. A ball shooting machine appeared and shot some balls at him.

Steven used his shield to block them of and kept running.

"Awesome job Steven!" said Connie.

Steven kept going.

Zircon was watching him. "He seems like he might be ready for this," she said.

Steven jumped over some spikes and made it to the other side.

"Keep going," said Garnet.

Steven was almost there when he slipped.

The gems gasped. "Steven!" said Connie as she ran to him.

She helped him up.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm ok," he said as he got up, "I just can't believe I missed that."

"Don't worry Steven," said Pearl, "No one gets through this obstacle course on their first try. It just takes time and practice."

Steven smiled.

"At least you got past 75% of it," said Amethyst, "Or is it 60%?"

They all laughed.

Malachite was watching them.

"They still survived my attack?" she said to herself, "No matter. I can still dispose of them one way or another."

Dipper was looking at the book. "The real author is there somewhere," he said, "And one way or another I'm gonna find out where."

He remembered the battle he had with the shape shifter.

"Boo!" said Wendy as she spooked him.

He turned around and saw Wendy.

"Oh, its just you," said Dipper.

She laughed and he laughed.

"Did you see what happened out there?" she asked, "Those kids were taking down an army of water creatures."

"I know," said Dipper, "I wonder what's going on, or if its something in the book."

"Could be," said Dipper.

Her phone vibrated.

"Ugh, another text from Robbie?" she said, "I thought she was dating Tambry."

"Man, that guy can be annoying at times," he said.

"I know," said Wendy, "That was like 1 season ago, when is he gonna let it go?"

They laughed at each other.

Little did they know that Robbie was listening to everything.

"Laugh at me will they?" he asked.

"I see you're up for revenge against the boy," said Shape Shifter.

"You bet' said Robbie, "Its time I got even with him."

"Well, it might take more than the two of us," said Shape Shifter, "We'll need one more person."

The water started to form into something. "What is that?" asked Robbie.

Malachite emerged from it.

"I heard the 2 of you could use some assistance," she said as she grinned evilly.

"Yeah," said Robbie, "We have a rodent problem, and we thought we could ask for some help."

"It would be an honor," she said.

Meanwhile Connie was walking around the beach.

She saw Steven training at the obstacle course.

"He must really want to get through it," she said to herself.

Steven tripped on the same spot, but someone caught his hand. It was Connie.

"Connie?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "It looks like you could use some assistance."

"Yeah," said Steven, "I just can't seem to get past this area of the obstacle course."

"Maybe I can help," she said as she smiled.

"What do you mean?" asked Steven.

"Remember that time we were caught in a bubble?" asked Connie.

"Yeah," said Steven, "But what does that have to do with the obstacle course."

"Basically what I'm trying to get you to realize is, that some things that happened in the past shouldn't be forgotten," said Connie, "Instead they should be used to help you in the future."

"So you're saying I should use the bubble thing?" asked Steven.

"Yeah," said Connie as she came closer, "Give it a shot."

"Ok," said Steven.

He thought really hard and the bubble formed around them.

"Now use it to your advantage," she said.

Steven started to roll the ball and go through the obstacle course. The balls were shot at him and they were deflected.

"Wow!" said Steven.

"See?" asked Connie, "You can use the bubble to assist you."

Connie and Steven were heading to the end.

"Try jumping," said Connie, "Its your best bet."

"Ok," said Steven. He jumped and they made it to the end.

"I made it," said Steven, "I really made it!"

"See?" said Connie.

Steven hugged her and she blushed.

"I can't believe it," said Pearl, "He got through it with a bubble?"

Amethyst giggled. "Pearl, look at Garnet."

Garnet was smiling.

Connie placed her hand on Steven's. "Now you can use the bubble to help you in situations," said Connie. Steven blushed.

She moved closer to him and kissed him.

Pearl and Amethyst's mouths dropped.

"Don't mess with his funky flow," said Garnet.

(Wow! Steven managed to use one of his old tricks to survive a new obstacle course. Will he be able to use it to help him on his battle against Malachite? Tune in and find out! Sorry for not updating for a while. I've been busy with school.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The first warning

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Steven Universe or Gravity Falls!)

Connie's mom and dad were thinking about her.

"Ok," said her dad, "I need to call her."

He was about to dial her number on the phone but her mom stopped him.

"We agreed that we were going to leave Connie alone," she said.

"I know but…." Said Connie's dad.

"Connie is growing up now," she said, "And we can't interfere with that."

"But I just don't trust that boy," said Connie's dad.

"Aside from that dinner, I know Steven has never done anything dishonest," said Connie's mom, "He's Connie's first friend, and she would be heartbroken if we took that away from her."

He realized that she was right.

"You're right Jennifer," he said, "I'm just worried about her."

"Jake, Connie is an independent woman with a boy with strange but helpful powers," said Jennifer, "And not to mention she learned fusion."

"Fusion?" asked Jake.

"She told me about it and made me swear not to mention it until you were ready," said Jennifer, "But its this technique where two people do some kind of dance and fuse into one person."

"That's…" said Jake, "…incredible… Our daughter was able to do it."

"As surprising as it is yes," said Jennifer, "At first I was shocked when she told me, but truthfully I couldn't have been more proud of her."

Jake smiled. "Maybe this Steven Universe boy isn't as bad as I thought," he said, "What else did this Steven Boy do?"

"Well, she told me that she's able to see without her glasses," said Jennifer.

"Incredible," said Jake.

Steven and Connie were playing video games in the shack.

"Your parents haven't called yet," said Steven.

"They promised me to not call and interfere unless I called first," said Connie, "Besides, it gives me more time to spend with my boyfriend."

Steven blushed and smiled.

Amethyst was fooling around with some artifacts in the museum.

"Amethyst put that down," said Pearl, "you're gonna get us in trouble!"

Grunkle Stan saw them.

"So you like this stuff don't you?" he asked.

"Um yes," said Pearl, "Forgive our friend Amethyst, she doesn't take orders well."

"Especially from people who say I don't take orders well," said Amethyst.

"Amethyst, stop," said Pearl.

"That one looks familiar," said Garnet

"Oh this one," said Grunkle Stan.

He picked up an emerald.

"People say that this is a legendary gem," said Grunkle Stan.

Dipper and Wendy were watching a movie.

"Wow, they don't make zombie movies like they use to anymore," said Wendy.

"I know right," said Dipper.

Robbie and Malachite were walking to the door.

"So we'll kidnap Wendy and bring her to your domain," said Robbie.

"Her, and the young girl," said Malachite, "Once the crystal gems coming running to save her, they'll all perish."

"You'll also get rid of Dipper right?" asked Robbie.

"I'm a woman of my word," she said.

Dipper heard a knock.

"Who is it?" he asked as he opened the door.

He saw a man in a suit. "I'd like to speak with Grunkle Stan please," he said.

"Um sure….." said Dipper. He let him in.

"Who was that?" asked Robbie.

"Beats me," said Shape Shifter

"Now!" said Malachite.

Robbie threw a smoke bomb in the house and covered the house.

Garnet was looking at the green gem.

"Just what are you?" asked Garnet

She heard screaming.

"Amethyst stop pressing the scream button!" said Pearl.

"It wasn't me," said Amethyst.

"It came from upstairs!" said Garnet as she charged her fists up

Steven saw smoke coming.

"Connie hold your breath and follow me," said Steven.

But it was too late. Shape Shifter killed the power to the shack and no one could see a thing. There was screaming.

Steven saw some figures carrying two people. He tried to stop them, but they got away.

"Connie!" said Steven, "Connie!"

"What?" asked Connie. Steven turned around and saw her.

Steven hugged her. "Don't scare me like that," said Steven.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," said Connie, "Just fine."

"I thought I'd lost you," said Steven.

Connie giggled and said, "You're starting to sound like my parents."

The gems and Gred saw them. "They're ok!" said Greg.

"Oh my baby!" said Pearl as she hugged him.

"Pearl," said Garnet, "Relax."

"So if you're ok, then who did those strangers kidnap?" asked Pearl.

"Wait, where's Amethyst?" asked Greg.

Robbie was carrying someone in a bag and the person was struggling.

He unzipped the bag and it was Wendy.

"Robbie?!" asked Wendy.

"That's right babe," said Robbie.

"I'm not your babe anymore," said Wendy, "I'm over you."

"Doesn't matter," said Robbie, "Now you're away from that brat who separated us."

"He's not a brat first of all, and secondly you brought this on your….."

Malachite stunned her with a needle full of sleep medicine.

"That ought to shut her up," she said, "Now let's see what's under bag number two."

She opened the bag and it was Amethyst.

"You?!" said Malachite.

"Just wait til my other friends get here!" said Amethyst, "You're gonna be so dead!"

"I was aiming for the girl, but taking one of the crystal gems was even better," said Malachite.

"Now we have bait for both Dipper, and those crystal gems," said Shape Shifter.

"Take them to my hideout," said Malachite.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Amethyst as Robbie and Shape Shifter bagged her again.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The quest begins

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Steven Universe or Gravity Falls!)

The crystal gems were tapping into a big screen television to find Malachite.

"Aha!" said Pearl.

The screen warbled around for a little bit and then turned to Malachite.

"I was wondering if you were ever gonna call," she said.

"What did you do with Amethyst?" asked Pearl.

"Oh she's safe," she said, "For now…."

"What do you want with us?" asked Pearl.

"I want to put an end to this gem war once and for all," said Malachite, "Your prize, will be the return of your partner. But your death will be the cost of your misguided heroics."

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," said Garnet, "I will knock you to the ends of the earth."

"That remains to be seen," said Malachite as she moved to show them Wendy and Amethyst trapped in crystals.

"Wendy!" said Dipper.

"Let us end this crystal dorks," said Malachite, "Once and for all."

The screen went blank.

Zircon got some arrows of ice.

"Let's go," said Steven, "I'm ready to take him on!"

Pearl and Garnet looked at him.

"Not this time Steven," said Pearl.

"What?" asked Steven.

"Malachite is a dangerous gem and she could eliminate anyone who gets in her way," said Pearl.

"But I know so many things," said Steven, "If you go alone, you'll die."

"That's a chance we're willing to take," said Garnet, "As long as you're alive."

"I wanna help," said Steven, "I can't just stand here when I know one of my friends is in danger."

"I'm sorry Steven, but our decision is final," said Pearl, "Now stay put." They ran off to find Amethyst.

"Well this shack isn't gonna clean itself," said Grunkle Stan as he handed Dipper and Mebel a mop and broom.

Later, Steven was crying in his room.

"I'm just useless to them," he said to himself.

Connie, Greg and the others were listening to him.

"Ohhh, I can't stand to see him like this," said Connie.

"Me either," said Greg, "He really wants to help them."

A light shined from the windows.

Steven looked and he saw someone familiar.

It was his mom.

"Mom?" he asked.

"You've grown to become such an amazing person," said Rose, "I'm so proud of you."

Steven wiped away his tears.

"It doesn't look like I'll be able to help this time," he said, "The crystal gems went off by themselves to save Amethyst.

Rose put her hand on his shoulder.

"You must go follow them," said Rose, "You and your friends."

"But they said…." Said Steven.

"Orders shouldn't matter," said Rose, "The crystal gems are your family. Family always sticks together, through good situations, or bad."

Connie peeped through the window and saw Rose.

"Who is that?" asked Connie.

The door magically opened.

"Are you saying, I can go?" asked Steven.

"Yes, I'm saying you must go," said Rose.

She saw Connie and the others.

"Greg, its been so long," said Rose, "Your son grows up to be like you and me every day."

Greg smiled.

Rose looked at Connie. "Who is she?" she asked as she smiled.

"This is Connie," said Steven, "My….. my…"

"I'm his girlfriend," said Connie as she shook Rose's hand.

"I know you will grow up to be a mature responsible young lady," said Rose, "And I can tell your parents, especially your mother is warming up to Steven."

"Really?" asked Connie

"Yes," said Rose, "Now you must help Steven save Amethyst."

"I will," said Connie as she smiled.

"Good luck my son," said Rose as she disappeared, "I love you."

Steven smiled.

"Let's go save a crystal gem," said Steven.

He suited up and got a sword. Connie got out her tennis racket and a sword, and changed into a new outfit (The outfit from Open Book).

Dipper and Mabel joined them.

"If you're going, we're coming too," said Dipper, "We have a friend to save too."

"The more the merrier," said Greg, "Now let's go."

Greg started the car and they drove off to follow the crystal gems.

Garnet and Pearl were looking for Malachite's hiding space.

"Its gotta be around here somewhere!" said Pearl.

Malachite was watching them and laughed.

"You won't get away with this," said Amethyst.

"I already have," said Malachite, "Because unlike those gems, I plan ahead. Isn't that right, Shape Shifter?"

"That's right," he said as he started to switch forms.

Amethyst gasped and what he turned into.

Steven and the others were driving to find the crystal gems.

One of the tires broke down.

"Oh man," said Greg.

He looked at it.

"Well looks like we'll have to camp here," he said, "Good thing I brought some food for all of us."

"Cool," said Steven.

Later that night the gang was roasting marshmallows.

"Sugar and corn syrup with animal products makes things taste so good," said Connie.

"I know," said Steven.

"You know, hanging out with you guys is fun," said Dipper.

"Yeah," said Mabel, "My first friends that aren't from Gravity falls."

They all laughed.

Later Connie was asleep and she woke up. She saw Steven looking out into the sky.

She went to sit with him. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," said Steven.

"Can't sleep?" asked Connie.

"Not really," he answered, "I'm just scared."

"Of what?" asked Connie.

"What if I'm not strong enough to face Malachite," said Steven, "What if I fail?"

"You don't need to be the strongest crystal gem to be with me," said Connie, "If your mom didn't think you were strong enough, then she wouldn't have encouraged you to go and help Garnet and Pearl find Amethyst and save the world."

Steven smiled.

"You're right," he said as he moved closer to Connie.

"We all believe in you, you mother believes in you, your father believes in you, I believe in you," she said.

Steven started to blush a little.

"And most importantly, you're surrounded by people who care about you and love you," said Connie, "As long as you have them by your side, you can do anything."

"What are you saying Connie?" asked Steven.

"I'm saying… I love you," said Connie.

She kissed Steven.

Steven smiled.

"I love you too," said Steven.

Greg was watching. Steven and Connie looked and cleared their throat.

"Well… I'm glad we had this talk about faith and believing in yourself," said Connie, "Night Steven."

She went in the van.

Greg smiled at Steven. "Good move son," he said, "Good move."

Steven smiled and went back into the van with them.

Shape Shifter looked and saw the gems and grinned.

"Time for a little sabotage," he said in Amethyst's voice."

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Emerald

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Steven Universe or Gravity Falls!)

Garnet, Pearl and Zircon woke up in the middle of a desert.

"That's strange," said Pearl, "Weren't we somewhere in a forest?"

"Its gotta be an illusion," said Zircon.

"An illusion I'll punch us out of," said Garnet ready to punch Pearl and Zircon.

"No, no, that's not gonna be necessary," said Pearl.

She heard laughing.

"Who's there?" asked Pearl.

The laughing got louder and a figure appeared.

The others got in their fighting stance.

"Girls, relax," said a familiar voice, "Its me."

The figure turned into Amethyst.

"Amethyst?" asked Pearl, "How did you escape."

"You forgot I'm a shape shifter," said Amethyst, "I just turned into something small to escape my cell and managed to get here."

"Well thank goodness you're safe," said Pearl, "Now we can take on Malachite and this so-called shape shifter together as a team."

"Yeah," said Amethyst as she grinned.

Meanwhile, Steven and the others continued driving through the canyons.

"We should be there in time," said Greg.

"Good," said Steven, "I wanna make sure Amethyst is ok."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," said Connie training with a sword.

"We're coming Wendy," said Dipper.

Robbie was spying on them.

"Gotcha," he said.

Malachite was looking at the gem she stole.

"Looks like we have a shot at winning after all," she said, "I feel power in this gem."

It was glowing with a green light.

It suddenly started to form into a person.

"Who released me from this prison?" she asked.

"I did," said Malachite.

"I am Emerald," she said, "Since you were so kind to release me, I shall grant you a wish."

Malachite grinned. "Can you do some road sabotage?" she asked.

"It will be done," said Emerald.

Steven and Connie were watching TV in the van during the trip.

"So how did you get ungrounded from TV?" asked Connie.

"Long story," said Steven, "I found Paradox' escape pod and the gems were disappointed at first but then they realized I did something good."

"Oh," said Connie.

"Uh, Steven," said Greg.

They both came to the front of the car and saw rocks in the way.

Robbie and Emerald high fived each other.

"Aw man!" said Steven.

"Well we'll just have to drive around it," said Greg.

Connie saw two people at a cliff.

"What's that?" she asked.

The gems finally found Malachite's base.

It was a secret hideout that was in the shape of a military base.

"This is it," said Pearl, "Once we go in, there's no going back."

"Good," said Garnet, "Its time to settle the score."

They went in and saw clones of gems being made.

"Whoa," said Pearl, "It looks like they're building an army."

"I know," said Amethyst, "I saw everything when Malachite captured me."

"Whatever's going on it has to be stopped," said Garnet.

Malachite saw them infiltrating the base. "Found them," she said.

She teleported to the room they were in.

"I got you right where I want you," she said.

The gems got into a fighting stance except for Amethyst who walked over to her.

"Amethyst what are you doing?" asked Pearl.

"What I planned all along," said Amethyst as she shape shifted into the Shape Shifter, "Fooling you girls!"

"It was a trap!" said Garnet.

"Precisely," said Malachite. Some of her forces pinned the girls down.

"You lose," said Malachite, "And no one will be able to stop me."

Steven and the others saw the two strangers looking at them as they jumped down. It was Robbie and Emerald.

"You!" said Dipper.

"You guessed it," said Robbie, "You never expected that your arch rival was working with Malachite and the Shape Shifter."

"He's alive?" asked Dipper.

"That doesn't matter," said Emerald, "What matters is that we keep you out of the way." She went after Steven and Connie pushed her out of the way.

She charged at him again.

Connie got out her sword and slashed at her.

"Keep away from him!" she said. Emerald went around her and attacked her.

"Connie!" said Steven.

He blocked Emerald's attack with his shield.

Dipper and Mabel hid in the car.

"You can't hide in there forever!" said Robbie.

Emerald kept punching at Steven.

"Connie, we have to fuse," said Steven.

"What?" asked Connie.

"Trust me!" said Steven.

"I do trust you," said Connie as she smiled.

They did the fusion dance and transformed into Stevonnie.

Dipper saw her and blushed.

Mabel punched him on the shoulder.

Stevonnie fought Emerald.

"I'm stronger than before," she said as she kicked Emerald. She counterattacked and Stevonnie jumped and flipped out of the way.

"Wow, you're much more acrobatic in this form," said Connie in Stevonnie's brain.

"I know," said Steven. Stevonnie grabbed Emerald by the legs and spun her around. She landed on Robbie.

Emerald got back up and got out some kind of staff.

Stevonnie blocked with her shield and forced her back.

She then jumped up and did a meteor punch.

Emerald realized she was no match for the fusion.

"You win this round," she said, "But you'll face something much worse by the time you get to Malachite's hideout," she said.

She and Robbie disappeared.

Stevonnie knocked on the door.

"Its all clear now," she said.

Greg opened it and saw Stevonnie.

"Steven?" he asked, "Connie?"

"It's a long story dad," said Stevonnie.

"Wow," said Greg.

"Let's go," said Dipper, "We gotta save Wendy and the crystal gems."

"Oh, right," said Stevonnie.

Stevonnie pushed the rocks out the way and they continued through the canyons and finally made it to the base.

The clouds changed to stormy clouds and it started to thunder.

"There it is," said Stevonnie, "Once we go in, there's no going back."

(Will they survive the final battle with Malachite? Can they save the Crystal Gems in time? Tune in and find out!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The ultimate Fusion

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Gravity Falls, or Steven Universe! But I do own the song I wrote)

Stevonnie looked at the hideout, and the sky started to turn grey.

"Dad, you stay out here," said Stevonnie, "Its too dangerous."

"Be careful," said Greg as he got back in the car.

Dipper and Mabel followed Stevonnie.

As they went in, they saw the horror what was going on.

"So this is what she's been planning," said Stevonnie.

Mabel was taking pictures.

"The girls back home are never gonna believe this," she said.

"Mabel, can we please focus?" asked Dipper.

They kept going deeper into the hideout and heard voices.

"Shh," said Stevonnie.

She peeked in a room and saw the gems.

"Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl," she said.

"They must be in there," said Dipper, "But where's Wendy?"

Stevonnie breathed calmly and punched the door down.

Pearl saw Stevonnie.

"Steven and Connie?" she asked.

"We came here to save you," said Mabel.

Zircon saw that Steven and Connie were fused.

"A gem fusing with a human?" asked Zircon.

"Hey, we were just as surprised as you," said Amethyst.

"Steven, we specifically told you to stay behind and…." Said Pearl before Garnet stopped her.

"He's only doing what he thought was right," said Garnet, "We can't be angry with him. But we can help."

Stevonnie busted the gate down freeing the gems. Dipper saw that Wendy was stuck to some kind of cloning machine.

"Shape Shifter must be behind this," said Dipper.

"We should find a way to remove Wendy from that machine," said Pearl

Garnet charged up her fists and punched the machine freeing Wendy.

"Or do that," said Amethyst.

Wendy woke up to Dipper.

"Hey," said Dipper.

Wendy hugged him tight.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," she said.

Robbie saw them. "Aha!" he said.

"Robbie!" said Dipper and Mabel.

"That's right," said Robbie, "I knew you would risk your lives trying to save her."

"So you're working with Jasper," said Pearl.

"Never use that name on me!" said Malachite as she came down.

"Malachite," said Stevonnie.

"In the living flesh," she said, "Now I'm gonna finish what I started. Taking down the crystal gems!"

Stevonnie and Malachite went at it while Dipper Mabel, Wendy and the gems headed off to find the Shape Shifter.

"If my map is correct, the source should be right here," said Pearl.

They were looking at some pipes that led to a cloning machine.

"I'm surprised to see you make it this far," said Shape Shifter.

"Whatever you're planning, it ends here, and now," said Garnet.

"I don't think so," said Shape Shifter as he formed into Garnet, but had black all over.

"Now that's just plain cheating," said Amethyst.

Stevonnie was fighting Malachite.

"Do you really think you have a chance against the likes of me?" asked Jasper, "I'm a fusion."

"Well so am I," said Stevonnie.

Malachite punched her and she got out her shield.

Suddenly Emerald returned and attacked with her staff.

"You!" said Stevonnie.

"Didja miss me?" she asked.

"Not exactly," said Stevonnie

They continued to fight while Malachite ran over to the machine.

"Get back here!" said Stevonnie.

Garnet was fighting Shape Shifted Garnet and the others tried to shut down the machine.

"There's gotta be an off switch or something," said Pearl.

Malachite came into the room and trapped them in a bubble.

"Stop now!" she said. She was about to finish them when something stopped her.

"Wait!" she said, "What are you doing?!"

The fusion of Malachite was broken and Lapis Lazuli was free.

"Lapis!" said Amethyst.

Emerald was chasing Stevonnie.

She threw her staff and it hit the machine.

Garnet broke free from the bubble and saved the others.

"Everybody get back!" said Pearl.

"My machine!" said Jasper

"Now you're gonna pay!" said Emerald.

"One at a time you fools!" said Shape Shifter, "Before…"

He, Emerald, and Jasper fell into the machine and were fused together. Stevonnie and the others ran out before the factory exploded.

When the dust settled, they were all looking at a giant monster with Jasper, Shape Shifter, and Emerald fused together.

It started heading towards the mystery shack.

"We gotta stop him!" said Stevonnie. They drove there and warned everyone about the monster.

Everyone was running to get to shelter.

The fusion monster was heading towards Gravity Falls.

Wendy's friends were heading to find shelter.

"Thompson come on!" said Wendy.

He tripped and fell.

One of the feet stepped over him.

"I'm ok!" he said. Something fell over him, but he was still alive.

"I'm still ok!" said Thompson.

The crystal gems tried their weapons, but nothing worked.

"This monster is tough!" said Amethyst.

"What do we do now?" asked Pearl.

Stevonnie thought of an idea.

"Garnet, fuse with me!" said Stevonnie.

"What?" asked Garnet.

"We have to fuse," she said, "If we do it we might be twice as strong as this beast."

Garnet realized she was right. They did the fusion dance and merged into another fusion.

"Whoa!" said Amethyst.

"A fusion fusing with a fusion!" said Pearl, "This is legendary!"

"You look amazing, Garnet… Stevonnie…. Garnevonnie!"

Garnevonnie looked at the monster and grew in size.

They started to fight.

I am a fusion (Original Song Written by me)

Garnevonnie: I'm Garvonnie, I'm a fighter

What's it matter if I feel a little lighter

I'm not a crystal gem, I'm a hero

I give 100%, and never 0

You think you're tough, you think you're better than me?

I got news for you baby, you'll be falling to your knees

Whoa-oh-oh-ooooohh, whoa-oh-oh-oooooooh

Whoa-oh-oh-ooooooh

I'm a crystal fusion x3

Dipper and Mabel managed to evacuate everyone and get them to safety.

"That's everyone," said Mabel.

Garnevonnie got out a magical staff and the monster got a demonic staff and they clashed at each other.

Garnevonnie: You can't beat me, doll

I got the power of Rose

I'm so athletic

I don't even have to fight on my toes

I'm a crystal fusion, got nothing to lose, an'

Its time I showed you how I get the job done

Whoa-oh-oh-ooooohh, whoa-oh-oh-oooooooh

Whoa-oh-oh-ooooooh

I'm a crystal fusion x3

Lapis used some kind of water spell to get a hold of the monster.

"Now!" she said.

"Time to finish this!" said Garnevonnie, "Left hand!"

She punched with her left hand.

"Right hand!" she said.

She punched with her right hand.

"Overhand DEATH STRIKE!" she said.

She did the finishing blow and the fusion was destroyed. Jasper was reverted back into a gem, and the Shape Shifter was flat on his face.

Half of the shack was destroyed but it was still standing.

Garnevonnie reverted to normal size and Stevonnie unfused back into Steven and Connie.

"That was awesome!" said Steven.

"I know!" said Connie.

Wendy kissed Dipper on the cheek and gave him a familiar sign.

Dipper blushed.

Robbie tried to sneak away only to find out that Garnet Amethyst, and Pearl spotted him. "Um… Sayanora!" he said as he ran off.

Grunkle Stan went up and saw the heroes.

"DIPPER AND MABEL!" he shouted.

"Grunkle Stan!" said Mabel.

"I tell you to do one chore and you end up doing collateral damage!"

"Look, before you get mad, just know that we took care of the thieves," said Dipper.

"Yeah, and half the shack with it!" said Grunkle Stan, "And you 5! LOOK AT THE DAMAGE YOU CAUSED!"

Connie's parents arrived just in time.

"Stop that right now!" said James (Name changed from chapter 6), "Steven, Connie, Dipper, and Mabel saved this shack, and as strange as it sounds, quite possibly the world."

"At first I wasn't so sure about this new friend of Connie's, but I know that he's a brave, responsible, and heroic young man," said Jennifer, "Kinda like the son we never had."

Steven smiled and stars were in his eyes.

"You should be thanking them for their actions," said James, "And how dare you scold my daughter. Grown man, yelling at a little girl. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"I… I'm sorry sir," said Grunkle Stan as he left.

"And as for you young lady," said Jennifer, "I don't even know where to begin….."

"Here it comes," said Connie.

"On how proud we are of you," said Jennifer.

"Huh?" asked Connie.

"You mother told me about everything you did, and we can't express how amazed we are at what you could do around Steven," said James, "We're sorry for not trusting you."

"And I'm proud of you Steven," said Greg, "Your mother knew you could do it."

"Well we'll always save the day, and if you think we can't we'll always find a way," said Steven.

"That's why the people of the world believe," said Connie.

"In Garnet," said Garnet.

"Amethyst," said Amethyst.

"And Pearl," said Pearl.

"And Steven!" said Steven as he jumped up.

The people around the shack cheered at Steven and his friends.

"So you're gonna be ok with me dating Steven?" asked Connie.

"What?!" asked James.

"Darling…" said Jennifer as he calmed down.

He smiled and said, "But you need to keep him out of trouble more often."

"I know," said Connie. She kissed Steven and they smiled.

"Who's ready for a road trip!" said Greg. They all went into the van with Greg and Thompson.

"Before we go, Greg says you can't punch the roof," said Thompson, "Sooooooo."

They all punched the roof and said, "Thompson! Thompson! Thompson! Thompson!"

They drove off to another vacation spot.

Lapis looked at the ocean and laid there peacefully.

**EPILOGUE**

Steven and the others were at a park having some food.

"This is really good," said Connie.

"I'll bet," said Dipper, "Mabel can you pass the BBQ sauce?"

"Sure," she said. She was looking for it.

"You did pack it right?" asked Dipper.

"Of course," said Mabel, "Aha!" she pulled out an onion.

"Mabel, that's an onion," said Connie.

"Onion?" asked Steven.

They all realized who it was.

"ONIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!" They all said.

Onion was drinking out of the barbecue sauce container.

**THE END**


	10. Extra Chapter

Extra Chapter: Steven's song.

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Steven Universe or Gravity Falls)

"Come on Steven," said Connie, "I'm sure you'll do great. Get out there."

Steven started to walk out to the stage.

Dipper was still thinking about that kiss on the cheek.

Mabel grinned.

"Shut up Mabel," he said.

"What?" she asked.

Connie's parents were waiting for the performance to start.

"I still can't believe her eyes just gained sight magically," said James.

"You'd be surprised," said Jennifer.

Steven came up to the stage.

"What's up?" asked Steven, "My name is Steven Universe and I wrote this song. I hope you enjoy it."

He strummed his guitar.

_Steven: If you're evil and you're on the rise  
You can count on the four of us taking you down  
'Cause we're good and evil never beats us  
We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas_

_Slowly people started to clap along._

_Steven: We are the Crystal Gems  
We'll always save the day  
And if you think we can't  
We'll always find a way_

_That's why the people of this world believe in  
Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, and Steven!_

Some shadowy figures of Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl showed behind the curtains.

_Pearl: If you could only know, what we really are  
When we arrived on Earth, from out beyond your star  
We were amazed to find, your beauty and your worth  
And we will protect your kind,_

_And we will protect your Earth  
And we will protect your Earth,  
And we will protect you!_

The curtains opened and a full band was on the stage along with Connie.

_Garnet: I will fight for the place where I'm free!  
To live together and exist as me!_

_Pearl: I will fight in the name of Rose Quartz!  
And everything that she believed in!_

_Amethyst: I will fight for the world I was made in!  
The Earth is everything I've ever known!_

_Steven: I will fight to be everything that everybody wants me to be when I'm grown!_

_Steven and Connie: The odds are against us, this won't be easy but we're not going to do it alone!  
Gems and Steven: We are the Crystal Gems!  
We'll always save the day  
And if you think we can't_

_We'll always find a way  
That's why the people of this world_

_Greg: Believe in_

_Garnet: Garnet_

_Amethyst: Amethyst_

_Pearl: and pearl_

_Steven: And steven!_

The audience cheered for Steven and his band.

"Who knew that this song would be such a hit," said Greg, "Great job son."

Connie kissed Steven on his cheek and he laughed.

They all bowed down to the audience.

**The real End**


End file.
